


Stargazers

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Summer Fun [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: You breathed in the night air, enjoying the clean smell of nature and the sea stretching out on the front side of the house. Pure and utter heaven. Even more perfect because your favorite person in the world had come out tonight as well. WufeixReader





	Stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> So this little series is next on my list! It’s just six stories, so it should be done before the end of this week. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Stargazers**

You quietly tiptoed trough the house, your bare feet barely making any noise on the wooden floor. A thin fleece blanket was wrapped around your shoulders, to fend off the slight chill of the night. You reached the door that gave way to the backyard and blinked when you found it unlocked. You opened it and stepped outside, gazing around the garden in silence, until you spotted a lone figure sitting against one of the trees that lined the end of the property. 

A warm smile spread on your face as you started on your way to the trees. Dew covered grass tickled your feet and calves, giving you a strange feeling of freedom. There was just something about burying your toes in grass that you associated with summer. You took a look at the sky above you, the reason why you had come out at night, and sighed. Tonight was a new moon, so only the stars were visible in the sky, the absence of the moon and its silvery glimmer giving you the opportunity to really appreciate their light. You breathed in the night air, enjoying the clean smell of nature and the sea stretching out on the front side of the house. Pure and utter heaven.

Even more perfect because your favorite person in the world had come out tonight as well.

“Couldn’t sleep?” you asked him as you reached him.

Wufei gave a shrug, seemingly not willing to answer you. Instead he questioned you. “What are you doing out here?”

“It’s a new moon,” you said, while moving to sit down next to him. You leaned back against the tree as well, noticing with satisfaction that it didn’t obscure your view of the sky completely. “I always go star gazing when I’m on Earth on nights like this.”

Because, how many times did you get to watch the stars from the colonies? It was difficult, requiring you to travel to the colony’s central area and to pay a ridiculous amount of money to gaze through a panorama window that showed off a view of Earth, the moon, and the stars. Here on Earth, you could appreciated their beauty for free. 

You turned your head to gaze at the man sitting next to you. He hadn’t moved away from you as you had sat down next to him and you took it as a sign that he was content with your presence. He was gazing up at the sky, his head tilted back slightly. His hair was loose from his usual ponytail and you appreciated the way it fell to his shoulders and framed his neck. 

“Do you know the constellations?” he asked you suddenly.

“Some. I didn’t study them,” you admitted a bit hesitantly. You knew of Wufei’s scholar past, before he became a Gundam pilot. It was what you liked most about him. No doubt he studied the stars and knew every constellation out there. “Usually I just sit and enjoy watching them. It’s quite daunting to think that the light we are seeing is millions of years old.”

“It makes you feel small, doesn’t it?” he asked you, with a slight smile playing over his face.

You chuckled and nodded. “Yes. What difference in the universe am I gonna make?”

“That’s something we all wonder about.”

“Hmm…”

He fell silent, looking deep in thought. You gazed up at the sky as you waited for him to speak again. You tried to recognize any of the constellations that you knew about, but you found it difficult to find them with your current position on Earth. Every year, your vacation would be somewhere else, and every year it proved a challenge to pinpoint where the few constellations that you knew were. 

Wufei remained silent and you gazed at him from the corner over your eyes. You found yourself wondering what he was thinking about. His eyes held a distant look in them, as if he was miles away from you. 

“Wufei?” you questioned softly.

“Hmm?” He turned his head to gaze down at you, a questioning look in his eyes. In the shadows of the trees, his eyes were almost black.

You smiled at him, before leaning sideways, settling against his side and resting your head against his shoulder. “Do you ever think of what would have happened if…”

You trailed off, unsure if you should continue. It was something you didn’t talk about, in fact you always avoided it like the plague. It was because you didn’t want things to get awkward between you and him. But sometimes, secretly, you thought about what would have happened, had you not transferred to the Preventer station in the L3 cluster. There had always been something… some sort of bond, a warmth in his eyes whenever you approached him. The near kiss on your last mission together made you realize that what you felt for him went deeper than friendship. But then the transfer offer had came, along with a promotion and a better salary, and Wufei had told you to take it, believing that you still weren’t done growing as a Preventer agent. And so you had gone, your heart a little heavy, but grateful for his trust in you.

And now here you were, three years later, accomplished and successful, and sometimes still pining over your old partner. 

“I do, sometimes,” he said softly. 

“You do?” Surprise washed over you. You didn’t really think he would wonder about it. He didn’t seem the type to do so, always so proud. But you knew that behind all that pride was a humble man. 

“Yes.” He leaned his head back against the tree again, something akin to amusement on his face. “I guess that we would have worked out nicely.”

“And yet, you still told me to think of my career.” 

He gave a little half shrug, mindful of your head still resting against his shoulder. “I did. I always figured that at some point you would get tired of working in my shadow.”

Maybe he was right. You had always been ambitious, your mind sometimes too quick for the work. And Une would only send you out into the field if Wufei could guarantee your protection. You sometimes felt belittled, even a little insignificant next to him. 

“Maybe you’re right,” you admitted quietly.

He chuckled. “I always am.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked, sounding curious.

You reached for his hand and entwined your fingers with his. “For believing in me.”

He gave your hand a light squeeze, and turned his head to press a kiss against your temple. “I still do.”

You chuckled, and recognizing the moment as perfect, you grasped the opportunity to tell him the news you had been eager to tell everyone. You hadn’t said a word yet, because you had wanted Wufei to be the first person to know.

“That’s good, because…” you paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and gathering your courage. “Because, I’m coming back.”

He sat in shocked silence for a while, and you bit your lip as you anticipated his reaction. 

“You are?”

“Yes.” You gave a curt nod, your eyes focused on your entwined hands. “Une offered me a position as the head of the Analytics department. And I took it.”

He was silent for a while again, clearly contemplating the news. Finally, he spoke again and his words brought a smile to your face. “You’re coming back…”

“Yep.” 

You felt his grip on your hand tighten and you lifted your head from his shoulder to gaze up at him. He was gazing at you intently, his lips curved into a small smile. “So, you…”

“Hmm?” You gave him a warm smile, eager to know what he wanted to say.

“Do you want to try?” 

“Try what?”

He brought your entwined hands up to his face and pressed a kiss against your fingers. “Us.”

“Sure, but you gotta take me out on a date first,” you told him with a grin.

He smirked. “Agreed.”

“Good.” You rested your head against his shoulder again and gazed up at the sky in contentment. 

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
